LOCKS!
by heavensins
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tahu Locks; Grup vokal terpanas asal Inggris yang popularitasnya sudah berkumandang ke seluruh dunia (BTS FF. Yoongi (GS). Namjoon. Jimin. Tom (OC). Caris (OC). MinYoon. NamGi)


**LOCKS!**

.

 **Main Cast:**

Yoongi Min (GS)

Jimin Park / Jimmy Park

Namjoon Kim / Rapmon Kim

.

 **Other(s):**

Tom Oswald (OC)

Caris Thompson (OC)

.

Hi, this is Hesi! I'm kinda newbie here. So, let's be friend, Army X)

.

 **CHAPTER I**

 _Next British vocal band trend: Locks!_

 _Tickets are sold out! Locks success to hold a big concert in Wembley!_

 _Headline_ pada halaman utama media-media entertain Inggris dipenuhi dengan berita aktual dari grup terpanas semenjak tahun 2011, _Locks_. Tak ada satupun yang menyangka kesuksesan empat pemuda berparas tampan yang menggawangi grup tersebut—Rapmon, Tom, Caris, Jimmy—berawal dari salah satu ajang pencarian bakat terkenal hingga penjuru dunia.

Ada keunikan yang membedakan _Locks_ dengan grup vokal Inggris lainnya. 2 anggotanya adalah keturunan Asia asal Korea Selatan; Rapmon yang bernama asli Namjoon Kim serta Jimmy bernama asli Jimin Park. Meskipun begitu, mereka lahir di Inggris dan resmi menjadi warga negara sana.

"Well, kami sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada penggemar kami di seluruh dunia untuk dukungan tiada henti. Dan-tentu saja-karena mereka, kami dapat menikmati panggung di depan ribuan pasang mata tadi malam. _You rock, guys!_ " ujar Rapmon, anggota tertua _Locks_ , dalam percakapannya dengan salah satu _Host Talkshow_ populer di London saat ditanya perihal kesuksesan konser mereka semalam.

"Penggemarpun sangat menikmati penampilan kalian, _Locks_ ," _Host_ tersebut berpura-pura mengerling genit pada kamera, "Siapa yang akan berani melewatkan penampilan empat pemuda terpanas tahun ini yang membawakan lagu-lagu top chart di Billboard Amerika?" Sahutan tawa oleh penonton di studio serta kekehan salah tingkah dari keempat anggota grup tersebut terdengar menggema.

"Itu berlebihan." ujar Caris dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Okay.. Setelah merampungkan rangkaian tur dunia di tahun 2015—dan, oh!—yang paling terakhir semalam ini, bukan?" _Host_ kembali berucap menatap _Locks_ yang mengangguk hampir bersamaan, "Apa kegiatan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan?"

"Tidak banyak di Desember ini," Tom menaikkan bahunya, "Karena jadwal baru kami dimulai tahun depan, yah, saatnya kami beristirahat sebentar."

"Kami hanya menghadiri acara amal dan beberapa undangan penting." Timpal Jimmy dengan senyuman ramah dan ceria. "Selebihnya kami akan menonton pertandingan Arsenal-Leicester ditemani selusin hotdog serta berliter-liter minuman bersoda!"

"Semangat sekali, Jim." _Host_ terkekeh mengundang seluruh studio ikut tertawa bersamanya.

" _Well.. Time flies so fast_." _Host_ berkata dengan mimik sedih dan tak rela. "It's almost over. Untuk Locks, apa ada yang ingin disampaikan untuk _viewers_ dan penggemar?"

Rapmon mengacungkan tangan kanannya dan _Host_ dengan senang hati mempersilahkan.

"Kami akan memulai rekaman lagu terbaru kami di bulan Januari." terdengar tepukan tangan riuh penuh antusias. Rapmon melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada semangat, " _So, please anticipate it!_ "

.

.

Locks!

.

.

"Hei, Jim! Jimmy! Damn, anak itu tuli atau apa—JIMMY, DI SINI!" teriak Caris gemas melihat mate termudanya terlihat linglung membawa tiga minuman kaleng di lengan berototnya.

" _Dumb_ ," Rapmon menoyor kesal rambut jingga terang milik Jimmy begitu ia duduk terengah di sampingnya, " _I told you_ , suruh saja manager untuk membelikan minuman-minuman itu. Kau menyulitkan dirimu sendiri sampai dihadang oleh penggemar."

" _Sorry, dude,_ aku tidak semalas kalian." sahut Jimmy dengan suara yang menyebalkan.

"Terserah saja." Tom melengos malas menatap lapangan hijau dengan dua kesebelasan sedang bermain seraya memakan hotdognya. "Oh, _shit. Come on,_ Arsenal! Sebentar lagi!"

Pertandingan antara Arsenal dan Leicester sudah berlangsung 3/4 permainan. Tom yang cinta mati—luar dalam—dengan kesebelasan tersebut kini sedang terduduk was-was melihat skor sementara 0-2. Arsenal kesayangannya masih belum menetaskan angka kosongnya.

" _Chill_. Leicester pasti tidak akan bergeser dari puncak klasemen." Caris tertawa merendahkan lalu disambut oleh Jimmy yang mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Tom akan menelan kekalahan telak kembali, kawan." Rapmonster menyeruput kopi di tangannya. "Perlu kita rayakan dengan kaleng-kaleng minuman yang susah payah dibawa oleh Jim?"

"Sial. Itu milikku!" Jimmy mendengus.

"Brengsek, diamlah sebentar! Demi Tuhan, masih ada 1/4 babak lagi." Tom menggigiti ujung kukunya resah. Jimmy terkekeh seraya menggeleng tak habis pikir mate satu tahun di atasnya ini sangat fanatik sekali dengan Arsenal. Walaupun Jimmy sendiri sangat mencintai klub asal tempat kelahirannya, Manchester City, ia tidak sampai segila itu membeli semua yang berbau klub kesayangannya.

Jimmy merilekskan punggungnya yang pegal. Ia sedikit tak berselera menyaksikan final karena bukan favoritnya yang bermain.

Sudah lama ia tak sesantai ini duduk di antara orang-orang. Para anggota _Locks_ sepakat membeli tiket pertandingan bola pada kursi _VVIP_ agar mereka dapat menikmati dengan nyaman.

Setiap tempat yang ia kunjungi selama beberapa tahun ini, entah kedai kopi ataupun restoran, pasti ada saja yang mengusik. Jimmy memaklumi karena ini adalah konsekuensi pekerjaannya sebagai publik figur. Menjadi terkenal sungguh suatu kebanggaan sendiri di dalam hati Jimmy yang sudah bermimpi sebagai seorang artis papan dunia. Namun menjadi terkenal pun pasti memiliki sisi negatifnya, karena segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan-walau hanya pergerakan kecil sekalipun-akan terekam pada lensa-lensa yang setiap hari tak lepas dari dirinya dan juga _Locks_.

.

.

Locks!

.

.

Jimmy melamun saat itu, wajah rupawannya ia pangku pada telapak tangan di lengan kiri kursi yang ia duduki. Sesekali Jimmy sisirkan rambut jingganya ke belakang, tak sadar bahwa pada kursi _VVIP_ sekalipun orang-orang menengok ke arahnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Hei, siapa yang tidak terkesiap dapat duduk berjejer dengan artis yang sedang menduduki puncak ketenarannya? Tampan pula. Berbakat lagi. Para perempuan tersebut merasa dadanya bergemuruh keras menatap betapa seksinya pemuda bertindik di kedua telinganya yang sedang menyisirkan rambut jingganya lamat-lamat.

Jimmy sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas kebosanannya sembari melirik jam Rolex di pergelangan tangan. Sebentar lagi.. Keluar dari stadion dan melesat menuju mobil yang bermuara ke gedung bioskop. Jimmy sudah lama menantikan _premiere_ film Star Wars, ia senang _Locks_ diundang untuk mengikuti kegiatan tersebut.

" _Right, just a little bit more.._ " Jimmy mengetukkan jemarinya di kaleng kosong yang ia pegang. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, terdengar sorakan bahagia pendukung Leicester. Dan benar saja, saat Jimmy melirik ke kursi Tom, Tom sudah termangu lemas dan tak henti-hentinya mengumpat ke arah Caris serta Rapmon yang mencelanya habis-habisan. 5 menit lagi akan berakhir dan dengan melihat papan skor raksasa saja sudah terbaca siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Jimmy sudah siap bergabung untuk melontarkan ejekkannya kepada Tom kalau saja ia tidak sengaja menangkap kejanggalan sesosok berawak indah mengenakan jersey kesebelasan kesayangannya sedang berjingkrak girang. Bukan Leicester maupun Arsenal, tetapi Manchester City. Jimmy mengernyit heran, apa dia lupa siapa yang sedang bertanding?

Sosok jelita itu berada tepat pada tiga baris dari depan tempat Locks duduk. Ia menggunakan cap Chanel menutupi atas rambutnya yang terjuntai sampai ke bokong serta legging hitam ketat membungkus kakinya yang langsing. Warna surainya coklat teduh, membuat Jimmy tanpa sadar ingin sekali mengelus serta mengendus keharumannya. Kulit perempuan tersebut sangat putih, bahkan terbilang sangat pucat tidak seperti orang eropa lainnya.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan, sosok berambut coklat menengok ke belakang tepat ke arah Jimmy yang telak tak berkutik di detik berikutnya. Entah debaran sialan yang berasal dari mana, membuat Jimmy tersenyum sangat kaku membalas anggukkan ramah perempuan tersebut.

"Hei, Jim. Sudah selesai." Tom memanggil Jimmy yang masih setia menatap seseorang itu—yang ternyata seorang keturunan Asia sama seperti dirinya. Ia sudah tak lagi memandang Jimmy, kini ia berjalan menuruni tangga ke bawah untuk segera keluar bersama segerombolan yang Jimmy anggap sebagai rekan maupun relasinya. Jimmy sudah ingin berlari saja menghampiri perempuan tersebut, tetapi kerah mantelnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Kau ingin ke mana? Ayo ke mobil!" Tom mendorong punggung Jimmy untuk menaiki undakan tangga ke atas, menuju lift _VVIP_ di mana mobil _Locks_ sudah terparkir rapih di bawahnya.

Ah, sial! Jimmy tertinggal satu langkah dan sosok yang memenjarakan mata Jimmy itu sudah hilang termakan kerumunan orang-orang.

"Tom," panggil Jimmy pelan.

" _What?_ "

" _Do you believe in love at the first sight?_ "

Tom menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengernyit, " _Are you drunk?_ "

Jimmy menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak mabuk, Tom, astaga."

"Aku seperti melihat dewi."

"Caris. Rapmon. Jimmy sepertinya sakit." Tom geleng-geleng tak habis pikir. "Ayo, jalan. Star Wars-mu akan segera dimulai kalau tidak cepat-cepat."

Sekali lagi Jimmy menggeram jengkel, "Bukan sakit, _brother_. Aku sedang jatuh cinta!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yuhuuu. FF pertama yang dipublish, nih. Thank you yang sudah mau baca! \blushing sendiri\

Kerasa ngga saya terinspirasi dari mana?  
 **YES, ONE DIRECTION**. lol Cuma sedikit, kok, engga banyak.

Kenapa saya milih pakai Jimmy dan Rapmon? Kenapa bukan nama Korea? Dan kenapa ngga sekalian Rapmonster?  
-Singkatnya, biar enak. Karena latarnya boyband Inggris, agak gimana gitu pakai nama Korea, kurang sreg(?)  
-Kenapa Rapmon bukan Rapmonster? Karena kepanjangan lol

Ya, sudah. Sekian dulu.

Mau lanjut?

 **Review, please? :)**


End file.
